On Going War
by EBExplorer
Summary: Andy and Molly Get in a fight. All toys are bait. What happens when the animosity gets to thick for the toys to be safe and Buzz and Woody have a problem but Bo and Jessie have the same. Jessie find the key to unlock her past.


**On Going War**

**1**

**Discovery Isn't to Sweet**

He growled under his breath and kept walking. The thing in his hand was his Hostage. Of war! It's a battle that's been going on for over 1 week now. He looked down at the perfect toy. That was going to change. He smirked and walked into his room and slammed the door behind himself. He looked at the blonde hair, blue-eyed toy. What did Germany create her when Hitler was ruling? He dropped the Barbie on the floor next to his Buzz-Light year and Woody doll. He threw the little book he had found next to the Barbie across the room and walked out slamming his door behind him.

Buzz looked around and got up wiping off the dust that had been blown over by the door. He looked at Bo-peep and Jessie sitting over in the corner of the room just getting up. Andy had been like that for over a week going in and out of the room not playing with them and stealing his sister's toys. Barbie was a new addition to the 5 other toys that he stole. A Yo-yo, a troll with a smart mouth, and 3 little Barbie's. Buzz thought they said there names were Kelly. He sighed and walked over to Woody who was looking nervous wreck. Buzz raised his eyebrow at Woody who shrugged in return. Then buzz went over to talk to Barbie.

"Hi I'm Buzz Light Year." Buzz calmly stated not trying to freak her out…he knew what Andy was going to do to her.

"Im Beach Party Barbie." The Barbie doll said with her high voice that annoyed Buzz to the bone. She had the blonde hair blue eyes and red lipstick normal Barbie style. She wore a summer dress and her hair was down but a little messy. Buzz waved and walked off going to figure out what had happened to Mr. Potato-head. He searched under the bed for The Mr. And Mrs. He found Mr. P. sitting in the corner under the bed.

"Mr. Potato-head?" Buzz Whispered lightly not trying to startle him.

"Buzz The Mrs. Was token by Molly. Its Horrible she took her back!" Mr. Potato-head sobbed.

Buzz patted Mr. Potato-head on the shoulder and walked out from under the bed.

* * *

He smiled over to the girls who were talking about something. Buzz had no idea but he smiled anyway. He keep walking then stepped on a light green novel underneath his foot. He picked it up and walked over to the girls.

"Bo?" Buzz said shyly.

"Yeah Buzz?" Bo-Peep asked sitting down in the little beach chair.

"I got this for you. It a little lengthy but I thought you might like to read it." Buzz said rubbing the back of his neck and giving Bo the book. Buzz started to walk away from then when Bo hooked his arm and dragged him back.

"Thanks for the book Buzz" she kissed his cheek and sat back down. Buzz walk off.

"SOMEBODYS COMINGG!" Rex screamed to all the toys. Buzzes ran and slid into place where he was left. Molly stamped in and walked right up to Buzz. All the toys looked so toy-like.

"Its my turn to take his things!" Molly whispered walking over to the bed seeing Bulls eye lying there. "This will do." She grabbed Bulls eye and left the room slamming the door behind her.

"She took Bulls eye!" Jessie Screamed. Woody walked over and tried to calm her down. Bo Looked over at Buzz and started to daydream. It had been over 4 years buzz had been around and 2 since Jessie. She was with Woody why was she daydreaming about Buzz? Things were getting dicey between the 4 of them all the other toys saw it. Slinky walked over breaking her daydreaming mode.

"Hey Bo I heard Molly saying she is taking you next you might want to hide!" Slinky said as calm as he could.

"SOMEONES COMINGGG!!!!!!" Rex and Hamm Screamed. Bo ran under the bed and hid next to Mr. Potato-head. Buzz and woody slide into place, as did the rest of the toys.

Then Andy walked in with some rope and a coat-hanging thing. He tied the rope to the one of the coat hangings things and made a little loop at the end.

Buzz watched as he grabbed Barbie and places her in the loop. He tightened it and dropped her down. Andy smirked and walked out of the room. Buzz Jumped up, with all the rest of the toys following. Andy hadn't done this to any of the other toys. He hung Barbie. She didn't say anything just swirled around with that creepy smile.

"Andy's back!" Rex said as everyone moved back into his or her place. Andy walked in with a lighter. Buzz looked at Andy wide-eyed. _What is he doing?_ Buzz thought.

His started the lighter and lit her hair on fire. Then he walked out. Buzz ran up and climbs up the coat hanger to untie Barbie. Her hair was starting to burn off when she hit the floor. Woody and Jessie stomped on her hair to blow it out and hid her under the bed till they could put her in Molly's room. This war was going to war and the toy had to stop it.

* * *

"Buzz?" Woody asked.

"What Woody?" Buzz said looking through some old toys that were broken.

"Umm…i need help on girls."

"Isn't it your job to help me not my job to help you?" Buzz said sitting on the floor next to woody.

"Its about Jessie and Bo" Woody stammered.

"I like Jessie." Woody spit out

"I Like Bo…" Buzz stammered as they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Woody asked.

"Of course I am, Space Ranger never lies."

"We have a problem here then…."


End file.
